Maka Albarn VS Chandelure
Maka Albarn VS Chandelure is a What-If?Death Battle made by LakuitaBro01.2 NOTE: CHANDELURE WILL BE POWER SCALED TO OTHER POKKEN FIGHTERS, MEANING CANON INFO WILL BE USED EVEN THOUGH POKKEN IS NOT CANON. Description: It's a battle of the soul eaters! Okay, maybe this was just an excuse to use a Pokken fighter, but still, it has a clever connection... Interlude: Wiz: The soul is the very essence of life. These intangible, not able to be seen essences always seem to move on, but some in fiction have other plans. Boomstick: Ever thought what it would be like to devour a soul? Or how about see what would happen if you lit an open flame underneath one to see how flammable one is? Well look no further. Wiz: Like Maka Albarn and Soul "Eater" Evans, the Meister and Death Scythe ex-leaders of the DWMA's Spartoi. Boomstick: And Chandelure, the Pokemon that proves creativity doesn't exist anymore and neither does God. Because holy shit, it's a unholy shit. Wiz: To even out the fight, Chandelure will be power scaled to other Pokken fighters. For example, it can react to Pikachu, who reacted to its own lightning attacks. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Maka Albarn: Wiz: 800 years ago, a fierce battle rung out between two gods, Lord Death and the Kishin Asura. Boomstick: A good old father and son fight. Maybe Asura just forgot to take out the trash and Lord Death had enough of that shit. Wiz: Lord Death came out the victor, but had no way to kill his son or stop Asura's Madness from spreading across the world. Boomstick: Yes that big old black guy with with the silly mask on took his own fear and tossed it into a magic pot or something and out came his first born child. So what did he do to this kid? Wiz: Death's only answer was not to JUST seal him away, but to skin him of all his flesh, turn his own skin into a bag, stuff Asura's body and soul into said bag, and then seal him away. Boomstick: Father of the year, everyone. Hopefully Death the Kid doesn't step out of line anytime soon or he might become an asymmetrical body. Wiz: Moving on, Death soon founded the DWMA, and 800 years later, the story of Soul Eater begins. Boomstick: The DWMA is formed of Meisters, the people swinging the weapons, and the Death Scythes, the people who turn into the weapons and get swung at the motherfuckers. So who are the two who are most known for their expertise in fighting? Wiz: Maka Albarn and Soul "Eater" Evans. Boomstick: Or as I like to call them, "Girl who does not know how to dress and an edgy looking teenager." Wiz: Maka Albarn is an elite meister at the DWMA, and is very proficient in hand to hand combat and just in general wielding a scythe. Clip of Maka bashing Crona with her fists and the ending of the anime are shown. Boomstick: Reeeaaaallll proficient. Wiz: Now, getting down to it, Maka and Soul both possess Soul Resonance, which is where the souls of Meister and Death Scythe resonate with each other in harmony. Boomstick: And if they ever lose resonance with each other, as it was shown multiple times, their attacks become less effective and uncoordinated. Wiz: But in the end, when it comes down to real bad shit going down, they always end up protecting each other. Boomstick: Even if it means jumping in front of a sword, getting slashed across the chest, getting filled with a weird substance, and your partner in a state of feeling like pure shit. Wiz: This weird substance that Boomstick so delicately put it as is known as Black Blood. Using Black Blood increases all physical attributes while reducing the user to a state of insanity. Boomstick: Yeah, the Black Blood is powerful, powerful enough to the point where it helped Maka and Soul stand a chance against Medusa and Asura. ''' Wiz: But it comes with the downfall of tapping into it to use it. And tapping into it to use it is not as simple as it would sound. '''Boomstick: Now going back to Soul Resonance, they can use abilities such as Witch Hunter, Genie Hunter, and Kishin Hunter. Unfortunately, they can only be used on evil beings. Wiz: Maka and Soul are both master strategists, speaking to each other during battle to come up with strategies on how to thwart their opponents, such strategies also took down some of their toughest foes. Boomstick: Plus, Maka and Soul can kinda see souls or something. So basically, no target is hidden from them. Wiz: But Maka's best thing in her arsenal is her heredity. Her mother was a weapon, her dad a weapon, she chose to be a meister. Boomstick: So what does this do for her? Why she can turn parts of her own body into a weapon, of course! So if she wielded herself, would that be like someone eating themselves? Wiz: Uh... I... don't know. Boomstick: Think about it, Wiz, think about it. Wiz: In this state, Maka acts more subconsciously, and in this same state, she defeated Asura. In this form, she gets a hell of a lot faster and more durable. Boomstick: But Maka and Soul are far from invincible, they've lost multiple times against their enemies because they've either argued or they've been outmatched. Wiz: Such losses include Crona and Ragnarok, Medusa, Stein, Mosquito, Giriko, and Asura twice. On the surface, it does seem as these two are the best of friends and never argue over anything, but they still fight, and when they do, Soul loses his touch and they often lose. Often, this results in Maka using her patented Maka Chop and slamming a book down on Soul's head. Boomstick: But hopefully, they'll be nice to each other long enough in order for them to take the win. Chandelure: Wiz: In the World of Pokemon lays the Unova Region. Pokemon's response to New York City, America. Three quarters into this region, all trainers must seek out the challenge of climbing Celestial Tower to reach the gym leader Skyla. Boomstick: Along the way, they meet three pokemon. Golbat, the pokemon that looks like all the ladies want because of that big tongue, and Elgyem, the pokemon that proves that aliens exist. Wiz: But as mentioned, there are three. This third pokemon is Litwick, the Candle pokemon that is a Ghost and Fire type. Boomstick: Nothing beats the scent of my own life force being stripped away from me as we speak. Wiz: Litwick is a rather frail and weak pokemon, but leveling it up and evolving it turns it into Lampent, the Lamp pokemon. And fro mthere, using a Dusk Stone gives us the pokemon we are using i nthis match: Chandelure, the Luring Pokemon. Boomstick: It goes from stealing life force, to waiting for old farts to die, to eternal damnation if you cross it... sweet thing. Wiz: Chandelure's tend to be playful pokemon, and when I say playful, I mean it enjoys killing its victim while fighting. Fitting this personality, Chandelure has deadly and hurtful moves. Boomstick: Since Chandelure does not learn moves, the moves it can learn as a Lampent will me used. It can singe its opponents with basic moves like Ember and Flame Burst, shrink itself down to avoid damage, poison opponents with clouds of toxins, and trap their prey in vortexes of fire, or in other words, Fire Spin. Wiz: Confuse Ray confuses the opponent, leaving them to be open for attack and to hurt themselves in their own confusion. Boomstick: Confused? Maybe punching yourself in the face will fix it. Wiz: Night Shade does the same amount of damage depending on what level the pokemon is, Will O' Wisp, burns the target and inflicts the Burn status on them, Hex inflicts massive damage depending if the opponent has a status effect, and Inferno, a very intense flame that will always leave the target with the Burn status. Boomstick: Curse cuts the user's health in half to drive a nail into the other pokemon, hurting them over and over until they die, Shadow Ball is literally a ball of shadows that can lower Special Defense, and Pain Split equals out the amount of HP each character has. ''' Wiz: But Chandelure's second most powerful move has to be Overheat. Overheat is another fire type move that does intense amounts of damage, but comes with the side effect that special attack lowers. '''Boomstick: Due to being a ghost, Chandelure has some spooky tricks up its chandelier arms. It can disappear and appear at will, summon a chain of fire and swing freely throughout a stage or city, and hover off the ground. Wiz: Chandelure, like all Pokken fighters, has the power of Synergy Burst. Synergy Burst usually requires a trainer to activate, but since no trainer will be here, Chandelure will have access to it. During Synergy Burst, which runs on a timer, Chandelure does not receive knockback from normal attacks and gets stronger with a burst of health to boot. Boomstick: Now Chandelure isn't really a pokemon you would put in a Death Battle, it has no feats that are big or anything, but here's the good thing about Pokken. Wiz: As stated, we will compare Chandelure to canon info that other Pokken fighters have. As such, Chandelure has reacted to Pikachu, who dodged his own attacks, and Charizard, who flew to the lithosphere in three seconds. Boomstick: Continuing to scale to the giant dragon beast, Chandelure can tank hits from it in and out of its Mega evolved form. In the anime, Mega Charizard X, the same one in Pokken, took out a Mewtwo with a few attacks, and Mewtwo was shown to be superior to Moltres, who's very energy output changes the seasons. Wiz: But Chandelure is not without faults. Chandelure struggles defensively and up close and personal, making it want to stay as far away from you as possible when attacking. Plus, with all wild pokemon, without a trainer, pokemon tend to get a little dumb. Boomstick: But hey, it's a ghost, a ghost that will rip your soul out of your ass and burn it if you mess with it. Fight!: "So the evil soul is in this weird part of town?" A girl and a boy walked through a giant city on a abandoned street. It was a pretty normal night, but they had been sent on a mission. If it wasn't obvious, this was Maka Albarn and Soul "Eater" Evans, out to kill the evil soul that has been terrorizing this part of Death City. It was around 10:00 PM and they were having no luckyfinding this guy, the school went as far as to say "it wasn't human". They turned a corner to see another person out on a nightly stroll, humming "Wake Me Up Inside". They watched in confusion and began to look away when out of the corner of Maka's eye, she saw dark aura pull the man into an alleyway. Soul was alerted by the man's screams, so he turned into his scythe form and Maka rushed towards where the man went. "Eyes open, Soul, it could be anywhere..." Maka whispered as she stepped over the man's corpse, grimacing as she looked at his lifeless eyes. They reached the wall of the alley and stopped, the target had seemingly disappeared. "Aw, damnit! It got away!" Soul exclaimed, turning back into human form. "Well, let's go back to lookin- hey! Look at that!" Maka's voice rang out. Soul looked at what she was talking about and five flames dancing in the dark. "You there! Turn around and face us!" Soul shouted at the evil soul before them. The flames stopped dancing and did turn around, revealing two large, circular yellow eyes... and another floating flame. "The hell is that?" Maka asked, confused about what they stumbled upon. The figure looked at the floating flame and it was absorbed into the much larger flame on its head before looking back at the Meister and Death Scythe. "Lure!" it exclaimed before bouncing off towards the street. Maka and Soul gave chase and stopped it in its tracks. The streetlights above it revealed it to be the "evil soul", or as we know it as Chandelure. Chandelure looked at the two confused and tried to get past them. But Soul transformed back into a scythe and Maka swung him at the Luring Pokemon. Chandelure, however, jumped and swung back using a flame chain and landed on top of a building. Cue: Pokken Tournament - Magikarp Festival "After it!" Soul shouted, and Maka jumped to the roof and swung Soul into a battle stance while Chandelure grew a mean look and waited. Cue: Soul Eater - Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a Nice Dream! Cue: Pokken Tounrament - Dark Colosseum KO! Results: Psychedelic SoulJam if Maka wins or Hall of Fame Induction if Chandelure wins Who are you rooting for? Maka Albarn Chandelure Who do you think will win? Maka Albarn Chandelure Maka dies... by incineration by soul killing Chandelure dies... by slicing by a courage infused fist to the face Category:Anime/Manga vs Video Game themed Death Battles Category:Anime vs. Manga Themed Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Pokemon Vs Soul Eater' themed Death Battles